vongopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Strona główna
Kwestie techniczne Z biegiem czasu tutejsza strona główna będzie coraz ładniejsza, jednak jej zrobienie nie jest aż takim banałem, no chyba że moglibyśmy skopiować jej wygląd z innej wiki - nie wiem, jak to legalnie wygląda, może się ktoś (z)orientuje? Jak ktoś się czuje na siłach - proszę bardzo, jak nie to będę z tym kombinował. --Shedao 23:05, 7 kwi 2007 (UTC) :Taaa....to nie takie proste, też sprawdzałem. Jak znajde czas to spróbuje się z tym pobawić, ale nie obiecuje. Nie jestem dobry w takich zabawach. Noyclah 23:13, 7 kwi 2007 (UTC) ::Przebudowa techniczna ruszyła - odrobinę cierpliwości :D --Wedge 17:16, 30 kwi 2007 (UTC) Shedao tu, Shedao tam... To się zaczyna robić nudne... mamy 259 artykułów, z czego 25 ma w nazwie Shedao... Na Nonsensopedii było coś podobnego - w 10% artykułów była wzmianka o Rydzyku... Nie uważacie, że to się robi wkurzające?--PerfectShadow 14:22, 10 kwi 2007 (UTC) : http://vongopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Vongopedia:Shedaologia --Shedao 14:23, 10 kwi 2007 (UTC) Dobra, dobra, poprawiłem, zabolało cię czy co? :P Po prostu wkurza mnie, że w większości artykułów jest TEN zwrot! --PerfectShadow 14:26, 10 kwi 2007 (UTC) :Źą, użyłeś zwrotu z jakim walczę odkąd tylko przyjąłem tego nicka, a to już przeszło cztery lata - TAK, zabolało :P. A co do tematu, to musi być jakiś kanon, na którym się opieramy, bo imo luźne śmieszne, ale niepowiązane ze sobą arrtykuły by nie były takie fajne; tak mamy przynajmniej jakąś konsekwentnaciągłość wydarzeń. --Shedao 14:28, 10 kwi 2007 (UTC) Tak, ale nie przesadzajmy, jak 90% artykułów będzie o Shedao (o którym nie wszyscy musieli słyszeć, bo nie każdy czytał NEJ), to to się zrobi zdeka irytujące, nie sądzisz?--PerfectShadow 14:38, 10 kwi 2007 (UTC) PS. wybacz że zabolało :P--PerfectShadow 14:39, 10 kwi 2007 (UTC) :spokojnie, nie będzie, dopilnujemy :) przeprosiny przyjęte. --Shedao 14:44, 10 kwi 2007 (UTC) proponuję żeby 90% artykułów było o Chadzie Vaderze--Jabbodituttiprezi 16:15, 29 cze 2007 (UTC) Kategorie Chyba powinny powstać dwie główne kategorie (wzorem encyklopedii na "W", na "O" a nawet tej na "E") czyli ze świata SW i spoza świata SW bo się zrobi burdel ;) Woophy 10:08, 12 kwi 2007 (UTC) : Kiedy właśnie cała zabawa polega na tym żeby burdel był, tyle że kontrolowany :D Innymi słowy należy wszystko wciskać do uniwersum Star Wars i będzie fajnie :D W tym i Romana Giertycha :P --Wedge 14:00, 12 kwi 2007 (UTC) ::A to trzeba było tak od razu ;) Kaczor 14:37, 12 kwi 2007 (UTC) Darthipedia Hello Vongopedia! I'm an admin of Darthipedia, and I was wondering if any Vongopedia admins (preferably English-speaking) would like to arrange a meeting with the darthipedia admins to swap hints and tips for running our wikis. A good place to meet would be #darthipedia chat room. Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon. It looks like you're doing some great work here! AdmirableAckbar 18:35, 6 lis 2007 (UTC) *Pod kątem ów od ty który czynić nie mówić Język angielski , proszę ten tłumaczenie : Powitanie Vongopedia! Jestem an administrator od Darthipedia , i JA był dziwić się jeśli wszelki Vongopedia administrator ( wyróżniająco Język angielski - rozmawianie ) byłby podobny wobec umawiać się z pewien zebranie rezygnować ten darthipedia administrator wobec zamiana wskazuje i końce pod kątem kolejny nasz wikis. PEWIEN dobry miejsce wobec spotykać byłby być darthipedia pogawędzić pokój. Jakkolwiek , Mam nadzieję wobec słyszeć z ty niebawem. To podobne do jesteś robienie niektórzy wielki praca tutaj! 18:45, 6 lis 2007 (UTC) : : Hi guys ;) First of all is damn good to see you here xD Cooperation sounds great, so let's do it :) We just gave you a note on your IRC, tomorrow we'll be there :) And BTW - we don't need translation, we're all speaking english quite good, so that's not a problem :P However I must say that this translation is funny as hell for polish speakers xD But anyway, see you tomorrow on your IRC :) --Nalken (Wedge) 23:59, 6 lis 2007 (UTC) Jak tu jest? Czy działa tu Szoferka? Czy Ma uprawnienia administratora na tej wiki? Czy tak jak na Nonsensopedii administrator może usunąć od tak artykuł na kilka kb danych nazywając sprzeciwiającemu się temu usera trollem? Czy można zgłaszać zastrzeżenia co do śmieszności artykułów napisanych przez adminów, czy tak jak na Nosensopedii jest to tożsame z wandalizmem i pieniactwem? : Więc po pierwsze zapraszam do zarejestrowania się, będzie nam łatwiej rozmawiać :) Po drugie Szoferka tu nie działa i nie ma tu uprawnień administracyjnych, a my jesteśmy z nią w stanie czegoś na kształt zimnej wojny, więc o jej dziwaczną ingerencję nie ma co się obawiać :) Nikt nikogo nie nazywa tu trollami, a dyskusja na temat artykułów jest ze wszech miar pożądana - jeśli wg administratorów artykuł nie spełnia wymogów i wg naszej opinii nie da się go naprawić to owszem, bywa kasowany, ale jeśli autor zaprotestuje lub podejmie dyskusję podejmujemy wspólne działania by go poprawić lub napisać od nowa :) Zresztą przypadki kasowania dłuższych artykułów prawie nigdy nie mają miejsca. Jak mówiłem do każdego artykułu można zgłosić zastrzeżenia, a zdarzało się i tak, że na ich skutek admini kasowali własną pracę :) Także zapraszamy serdecznie, tutaj każdy jest mile widziany :) Z wyjątkiem Szoferki :P --Nalken (Wedge) 13:50, 11 lis 2007 (UTC) :: To i ja jeszcze dodam 12 groszy:) Jako samozwańczy oficer rekrutacyjny, mając na oku poczynania Szoferki, przymierzałam się do zaproszenia niektórych uciśnionych twórców Nonsensopedii do współpracy. Najważniejszy i jedyny w sumie warunkiem na Vongopedii jest to, iż trzeba pamiętać, że jest to Humorystyczna wiki Star Wars, więc artykuły powinny nawiązywać do SW, ale uniwersum Gwiezdnych Wojen jest tak szerokie, iż przy odrobinie wysiłku każdą rzecz da się do niego wcisnąć. PS. Niektóre artykuły dotyczą bezpośrednio samego fandomu Star Wars i jego członków, a także samych Vongopedystów :) Koszerne artykuły reklamowane są na forum zaprzyjaźnionej strony o Gwiezdnych Wojnach Taraissu 14:05, 11 lis 2007 (UTC) :::powstała wikia, której celem jest zebranie odpowiednio dużej liczby osób chętnych do podpisania się pod pisaną tam petycją w sprawie odebrania Szoferce uprawnień admina na Nonsensopedii Darth Xi 12:50, 12 lis 2007 (UTC) ::::Dzięki za info, daliśmy o tym znać w środowisku fanów Star Wars :) --Nalken (Wedge) 16:56, 12 lis 2007 (UTC) Onomopedia Chmm... postanowiłem ostatnio stworzyć Onomopedię, żeby nie tworzyć dalej tych swoich artykułów na Vongu. Chciałem przenieść tam wszystkie swoje artykuły (najlepiej skopiować) i kilka innych (zaraz wymyslę, jakie. Oczywiście skopiować, tylko że u siebie trochę przerobię). Będzie ona wiadomo chyba o czym (patrząc po moich artykułach...;)). Fanfici Nadiru Radeny, moja radosna twórczość (np. Onoma Wars), n00bostwo wszelakie (np. Comndo) i mój światek (np. Mocny Full). Co o tym sądzicie? I czy będziecie tam czasem zaglądać? --Kapitan Onoma 17:10, 27 maj 2008 (UTC) : Cóż, pozostaje życzyć powodzenia :) Pomysł jest o tyle dobry, że Vongopedię wkrótce czeka zmiana polityki i formy, więc kto wie jakby z tymi artykułami było (jeszcze nie ustaliliśmy kształtu zmian, dlatego nie wiemy). Ale póki co to życzę sukcesów :) --Nalken (Wedge) 22:29, 27 maj 2008 (UTC) Niestety, Onomopedia nadal nie powstała.. dopóki jej nie będzie, muszę się przenieść na Empirepedię :/ Będę tam pisał głupoty, które dadzą początek Onomopedii, a pierwsze z nich są tutaj --Pewien kalamariański spamer 16:48, 13 cze 2008 (UTC) Nowa era Stwórzmy nową erę! "Era początków galaktyki". Gdzie będzie można opisać siły tworzące galaktykę, pierwsze wojny o galaktykę(Imperium Ewoków vs. Mocarstwo Gungan :P) i tym podobne. Co o tym sądzicie? Będzie nowa era? Papanoida 20:22, 31 maj 2008 (UTC) : Póki co nic z tego ;) Vongopedię czeka remont i zmiana polityki, do tego czasu żadnych drastycznych zmian się nie przewiduje :) --Nalken (Wedge) 22:17, 31 maj 2008 (UTC) : Chyba już coś o tym pisałem, nie? :> --I Spamer RP 16:46, 13 cze 2008 (UTC) ::jeszcze raz zmienisz nick, a gwarantuje Ci, że już nic nie napiszesz.Taraissu 13:49, 14 cze 2008 (UTC) :::Przecież i tak wiadomo, że o mnie chodzi, więc o co chodzi? :D --Kapitan Onoma 14:05, 14 cze 2008 (UTC) Grafiki Nie uważacie, że przez te grafiki, które są na głównej, robi się mały śmietniczek? --Kapitan Onoma 13:41, 14 cze 2008 (UTC) :To może przeczytaj co zawierają owe grafiki. Śmietniczek to tu jest, więc graficzki nie zaszkodzą ani ani, a nawet Anie. Taraissu 13:47, 14 cze 2008 (UTC) Bastion Czystka nadchodzi wielkmi krokami. Z tego co jest napisane na głownej to zostaną usuiętye wszystkie artykułu nie-SW(Doda i tepe). To co z Bastionowymi artykułami? Czy też już po nich? : Niektóre z bastionowych wydarzeń da się wkleić w uniwersum (np. sławną historię z szambem, którą wpletliśmy jako komorę kriogeniczną). Sam Bastion jako taki jest też planetą w SW, więc da się go obronić, choć z lekką modyfikacją. Tak samo np. Straż Bastionu może być policją polityczną, etc. Ale czego nie da się wpleść to także niestety jest skazane na potępienie :) --Nalken (Wedge) 17:04, 14 cze 2008 (UTC) Poprawienie rankingu w wyszukiwarkach Hej, chciałam zwrócić uwagę na nazwę Strony głównej na tej wiki. Nazwa taka jak wszystkie, "Strona główna", wiele wyszukiwarkom nie mówi, także aby podnieść pozycję Waszej wiki w rankingach wyszukiwarek tj. Google, proponuję nazwę tą zmienić na bardziej związaną z tematyką tej wiki. Najprostszym przykładem może być po prostu: "Gwiezdno-wojenna encyklopedia humoru". Pozdrawiam : ) :Hej, dzięki za podpowiedź :) Niedługo (mam nadzieję) Vongopedia przejdzie modernizację i znowu ruszy, więc wtedy na pewno zrobimy tak jak radzisz :) Pozdrawiam :) --Nalken (Wedge) 15:39, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki! -- MagdaH 17:28, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Pomagamy Cześć, to znowu ja : ) Tym razem chciałabym w imieniu administracji Wikia zapytać Was o ewentualne problemy, pytania, prośby i sugestie dotyczące Wiki. Z przyjemnością pomożemy, jeżeli tylko będzie to możliwe. Pozdrawiam -- MagdaH 12:50, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Jedi wiki Co tu się wg dzieje? Ta wikia to non fanon. Tych którym zależy na SW ja mam wiki-Lordtrion (dyskusja) 20:51, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) :Wszędzie się wepchniesz :/ Ta wiki to taka gwiezdnowojenna "Nonsensopedia". A dla takich prawdziwych fanów polecam Ossusa! ~''Mustafar29'' Dyskusja • Przyjaciele! 14:24, paź 25, 2015 (UTC)